Triple Threat
by black angel 2011
Summary: A series of stories containing only three characters, containing events that can lead to consequences beyond their control, what crazy events will occur in this one-shot series


**Triple Threat:**

_**Summary: **__a series of one shot stories only involving three characters, with a sting at the end of the tail, how will these stories turn out? And what wacky moments will befall the three characters. The stories should go for more than 2500 words rated (M) for some suggestive themes._

_**Story 1: **__Trading Places._

_**Summary: **__Serena and Dawn meet a mischievous Manaphy__that uses Heart Swap on the two girls, what makes things worse is that Serena is scheduled to go on a date with Ash, how will Dawn cope with the predicament?_

**_Disclaimer:_**_this series is a non for profit series, all rights to pokemon belong to Satoshi Tajiri please support the official release_

_**Ash: **__19_

_**Serena: **__19_

_**Dawn: **__18_

* * *

><p>A young woman with shoulder length blue hair, wearing a pink skirt, boots, a white blouse and a black vest walked through the busy city streets with her friend Serena, "so Serena, have you found the perfect gift for Ash yet?" Dawn asked her friend, walking through the city, crowded with people, shopping for the perfect present for Christmas.<p>

Serena shook her head much to the displeasure of her blue haired friend, "not yet Dawn, I have been having a difficult time choosing something for him," Serena admitted with a frown.

"Oh come on Serena, you are going out with him tomorrow, so you need to get him something," Dawn instructed the slightly older teen.

"Maybe I can catch him a pokemon," Serena suggested quickly, snapping her fingers together with pride.

"That's the spirit," Dawn replied with joy, her and Serena rushed out of the city in search of a pokemon, leaving Ash behind who was eating a meal at one of the cafés.

It had been a long time since he relaxed, Ash turned to his partner pokemon and nodded, "you know buddy, it has been a while since I had the chance to relax," Ash admitted to his starter pokemon, he watched Serena and Dawn walking out of the city wondering what the two were thinking, it didn't bother him, but he soon realised that he and Serena were meant to go on a date later that night, "oh man, I better get ready Pikachu," Ash placed some money on the table, he rushed off to get ready for the night's date.

Meanwhile outside the city Serena was looking around for a pokemon that Ash might like for his team, "I haven't gotten Ash a pokemon in a while," Serena admitted while Dawn was helping with the search.

"Come on Serena, you are running out of time, you will be going out with Ash later tonight," Dawn reminded her friend as she was getting increasingly panicked by the fact that she couldn't get Ash the gift she felt he deserved, 'oh man, she is getting so worried over not getting Ash a present, I bet he will love it even more if she showed up,' Dawn complained as he friend spotted something in the water.

"Hey Dawn look over there, it is a rare pokemon," Serena pointed towards the light blue pokemon with two feelers on the pokemon's head, "that's a Manaphy," Serena stated while grabbing her pokeball.

The pokemon got closer and placed it's appendages on the feet of the two girls, the pokemon started glowing, the same glow knocked out Serena and Dawn, the pokemon started laughing at the expense of the two girls.

Moments had passed the bluenette started waking up, "come on Dawn, we need to get back before it is too late," the bluenette woke up slowly, she opened her eyes and noticed that something was out of place, "hey am I in front of a mirror?" Serena's voice emerged from Dawn's mouth, she moved her hand towards her own face.

Suddenly an ear piercing scream filled the air, "ouch my ears," Dawn's voice sounded from Serena's mouth, the young girl woke up and noticed that her body was sitting in front of her, "no way, what happened?" Dawn said as she reached out for the bluenette, touching the face, "there is no way, how did this happen?" Dawn asked trying to digest what had taken place.

"That's what I want to know as well," Serena replied as she skidded back through the sand, she looked up to the sun which was starting to set in the horizon, "oh no I have a date with Ash tonight!" Serena yelled out in horror.

"Yeah, but you cannot go, not while your consciousness is in my body," Dawn informed Serena as she pointed at her friend who was now in tears.

"Alright you go, I will search for Manaphy," Serena told Dawn of the plan.

"Yeah, but don't you think it would be better to council the date tonight?" Dawn asked her friend.

"Then don't say a word, pretend you have laryngitis or something," Serena ordered Dawn who was shocked to hear this from her friend, "if I appear like this, then he will know something is up, but you go in my place and not say a word, it would work a little better," Serena explained to Dawn, but the young woman who was stuck inside Serena's body still couldn't believe this was happening, 'oh man, this is horrible, this wasn't only meant to be a date, but also something else that was going to be special,' Serena's complaints started to get the better of her.

"Alright, you complete the search, I will take your place," Dawn got up and walked off, leaving her friend to search for Manaphy.

"Oh Dawn, a few more things, one, don't hold hands, two, no kissing and three, ummmmmm…. No forget it," Serena instructed her best friend, she rushed off to find the rare pokemon that swapped them around, "oh man, what if it happens I am not consciously there?" Serena started to let out a little cry.

Dawn walked back into the city wondering what she was going to do, "great, now what? I am not allowed to do anything on this date, not even talk," Dawn started to worry about the situation, this was the first time she would go on a date with Ash, albeit not in her own body, 'great, now that Serena and I are trapped in the other body, I need to figure out how Serena behaves,' Dawn placed her hand over her chin.

"Hey Serena!" Ash approached his girlfriend, completely unaware of what had happened, the sudden sound of Ash's voice jolted Dawn greatly she leapt back in shock.

'Oh crap, I need to figure something out,' Dawn turned away to find something in her friend's backpack, 'need to tell Ash I cannot talk,' Dawn started to panic, she grabbed a pen and paper, she started writing fast, due to the panic she was in.

Ash read the scribbled notes as best as he could, "oh wow, you cannot talk right now, because you lost your voice for a little while," Ash chuckled as he grabbed Serena's arm, "well, since you cannot say anything, I don't think it would be right to bail out on our date," Ash smiled broadly he pulled the blonde haired girl towards their first destination.

'Oh no he holding Serena's hand, but it still feels really warm,' Dawn's thought's echoed, trying to force Ash to let go of her friend's hand, 'I cannot say anything, because if he finds out that I am stuck in Serena's body, he might get worried and find me looking for Manaphy,' Dawn thought to herself trying to keep her mind clear, 'oh no thinking too much I might give myself a headache,' Dawn complained while resisting the urge to talk to Ash.

"Come on Serena, time to go and see a movie," Ash stated excitedly, still oblivious to what was really going.

'A movie, oh good, what's the worst that can happen in a movie?' Dawn wondered to herself.

Meanwhile Serena was still searching for Manaphy, "this is stupid, I am missing out on my date with Ash!" Serena complained while clenching her fists in anger. Thoughts started to flood her mind, first of Ash kissing her while Dawn's consciousness was still in her body, Ash holding her hand, "this isn't fair, that is my dream," Serena continued to complain.

Serena continued her search, feeling the breeze pressing against Dawn's body, lifting up her skirt, immediately Serena pushed the skirt back down, "how does Dawn wear this? " Serena asked herself as the sudden breeze continued on steadily.

Back at the city Ash walked out of the cinema with Serena's arm clung to him, 'I cannot say anything,' Dawn's thoughts tried to tell her, she tried to force Ash to let go but he was a little bit too strong.

"Wow Serena, what's the matter?" Ash asked grinning at his love. The blonde haired girl shook her head as if to say nothing, Ash turned towards the exit and pulled the girl along, "good, I think it is time to head to the restaurant like I had planned a little while ago," Ash stated excited about how things were going.

'Hurry up Serena, before we get back to your hotel,' Dawn thought as she felt Ash grabbing the hand of her friend, 'this isn't fair, why am I forced to do this?' Dawn thoughts echoed loudly.

Ash walked with the person he thought was Serena, still not realising that Dawn's consciousness was inside his girlfriend's body, oblivious to the information that was being withheld from him, "you know Serena, you are really brave, you have lost your voice and yet you still choose to go on this date with me," Ash admitted with a proud smile.

'You have no idea,' Dawn thought to herself, reminding herself that Ash was wrong, she and Ash walked up to the entrance of the restaurant that Ash was leading her, 'wow, this place is fancy, is Ash able to afford it?' Dawn thought to herself.

Dawn used grabbed Ash's sleeve and pointed towards the female toilet, "oh right you want to go, I will wait for you," Ash said with a smile.

Dawn quickly rushed to the toilet and grabbed her phone, she pressed in the number of her phone, "hurry up," Dawn whispered still in panic.

"Oh how are things going?" Serena's voice was heard over the phone.

"It is going great, except all conditions so far have failed, next up he will kiss me, you better hurry up, because now you owe me big time," Dawn informed her best friend.

"I am getting closer to finding Manaphy," Serena replied as she tried to assure her friend, "just hold on a little longer, I will be there as soon as possible," Serena stated as she hung up the call leaving Dawn to figure out what to do next.

Dawn placed the phone back into her pocket and started to tremble, "I hope this doesn't esculate," Dawn whispered, she ran to the door and spotted Ash waiting for her to finish, 'oh man, what happens next?' Dawn continued to ask herself.

"Oh good Serena, now let's get something to eat, then back to the hotel," Ash said with a broad smile.

Ash walked up to the front counter, greeted by the Maitre'd, "oh good evening, I take it, it is a table for two?" the head enquired with a smile.

"Yes sir," Ash replied he was lead to the table, ready to have the candle lit dinner with his girlfriend, "this place is expensive, but it will be worth having even for one night," Ash explained the joy of spending the night he had planned with Serena.

"The waiter will be here in a moment," the Maitre'd informed the two as he allowed the couple to sit down.

Back at the coast, Serena had spotted the legendary pokemon, "there you are, you little turd, now you will change me and my friend back," Serena ordered the water type pokemon, the pokemon started laughing at the girl's demand, "hey how dare you laugh at me!" Serena yelled at the mythical pokemon, pointing at it angrily, not caring about the people staring at her for her losing her temper on a pokemon.

Serena pulled out a pokeball and threw it at the water type, catching it off guard, the pokemon was now trapped inside, the ball wobbled from side to side, "I will force you to change me and Dawn back to our normal bodies," Serena waited for the pokeball to make the capture official, still upset at how the legendary pokemon had ruined her perfect day she wanted with Ash.

Serena picked up the pokeball after Manaphy was caught, "now I hope that I am not too late," Serena whispered, she turned around and started running towards the city, the sun was setting, and she was beginning to panic about what could be happening, but she still didn't realise how serious things were about to get.

Ash had reached the hotel with Dawn, still stuck in Serena's body, 'oh no, this isn't good, where is Serena?' Dawn started to panic as she was led into the hotel while holding Ash's hand, she was still unable to say a word, but she grew nervous and uneasy as to what was about to happen, the girl looked back to see if Serena was approaching, 'oh man where is Serena?' Dawn repeatedly asked herself.

"Come on Serena, why are you so nervous?" Ash asked the blonde haired girl with an assuring smile, he grabbed the girls hand and pulled her towards the elevator.

Ash entered the elevator, with the person whom he thought was Serena, "you know, I have been waiting for tonight for a while," Ash confessed with a smile, he placed his arm around the beautifl girl and then moved in to kiss the young lady.

Dawn did her best to push Ash away, but he proved too strong for her, eventually their lips made contact causing alarm bells to ring in her mind, 'oh no, I cannot believe it, I am getting kissed by Ash, no wait Serena is, but she isn't here,' Dawn thought, but eventually her resistance evaporated as she found herself enjoying the moment, 'this is what Serena get's this isn't fair,' Dawn's thoughts continued to play havoc with her judgement which soon flew out the elevator with the reasoning following it, 'I am sorry Serena,' Dawn apologized.

"Come on Serena, let's take this to the hotel room," Ash picked up the lady and walked out of the elevator after it had opened.

Ash opened the door and stared intently into her eyes, "you sure have beautiful eyes," Ash complimented the lady with a proud smile.

'This could be trouble,' Dawn thought to herself.

At the entrance of the hotel a panting bluenette charged in and ran up to the elevator not caring how exhausted she was, she knew that any moment and she would lose something, something she wanted to be there for, "oh man, I cannot believe how much time has passed," Serena whispered, she pressed the elevator button and waited impatiently for the elevator to come, something that seemed like it took forever to do, 'come on,' Serena repeatedly hoped for.

Eventually the elevator stopped on the ground floor allowing Serena to rush in, she pressed the button her room was on, "hurry up and get to the floor," Panic started to set in.

After a minute the elevator stopped on her floor, she ran out and rushed towards her room, "please let nothing bad happen," Serena pleaded, but those pleas soon sank to the floor, upon hearing the sound she had never wanted to hear, she opened the door with the key Dawn had given her, she barged in angry at Ash, "what is the meaning of this?!" Serena's voice emerged from Dawn's mouth.

"Dawn? Why did you barge in here?" Ash asked in shock.

"Well Ash, that would be great if I was in my real body, Dawn and I had a Manaphy use Heart Swap on us," Serena informed Ash whose eyes began to widen, "yes, this entire time Dawn had taken my place," Serena informed Ash who gulped nervously as the blue haired girl called out the Manaphy that caused all the problems.

"I didn't even know," Ash softly replied, he didn't even digest what he had heard, "I had taken Serena's first time and she was consciously here?" Ash asked himself while seeing the girl he thought was Serena.

"I am so sorry Ash, we didn't want you to worry," Dawn's voiced echoed from Serena's mouth, she moved up and leaned into his right ear, "I love you Ash," Dawn whispered into his ear before a bright glow filled the room.

**(The next day)**

Serena walked towards the beach and pulled out her pokeball, "well, time to release you," Serena called out the pokemon releasing back into the wild, Serena kneeled down in front of the pokemon, "now don't be too mischievous by using Heart Swap on people." Serena instructed the pokemon.

Serena got up to see Ash scratching the back of his head, "I was so stupid last night," Ash chuckled, he walked up to Serena, but soon felt Dawn's hand on his left shoulder, "I cannot believe you two got hit with Heart Swap," Ash said as he shook his head in shame at what had happened the night before, 'even after the situation was fixed, last night got a little crazy,' Ash remembered the time after Manaphy switched Serena and Dawn back, 'I cannot believe all three of us went at it,' Ash memories continued to plague him.

"Oh come on Ash, this is your fault after all," Dawn teased Ash who then drooped his head in shame.

"Now I wish there was two of me," Ash complained knowing that his life was going to be very eventful and he knew it was his fault, Ash and the two girls looked up to the cloudless sky, hearing the waves crashing onto the coast, the two girls grasping onto his arms, 'why did it come to this?' Ash started to let out a cry.

"This is the ultimate present for any guy, to have two beautiful girls clinging to your arms," Serena informed Ash who tried to find a way out of the situation.

"I wish Manaphy would just use Heart Swap on me and someone else," Ash confessed, not happy with his current problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright for anyone's curiosity, this has nothing to do with the future part of Crossroads, this is an individual short story which was going to have a possible part in that story, but I decided against it, since it was a stupid Idea anyway<strong>

**Next up Story 2: Wingman**

**On a side note, not all these stories are going to have romance in it, they will also contain a variety of characters and situations, so they will not all involve Ash, they can contain any 3 characters thoughout the PokeVerse. Now please enjoy this one-shot series.**


End file.
